Destruction of the daleks
by The garnetto
Summary: Based on an RP. After a year and a half fighting and planning, Oswin has finally found the correct doctor. Now, she and him can raise an army from all time and space, friend and foe alike allied for one purpose, to finish off the greatest enemy the universe has ever seen. But can it be done? Will they all survive ? and will this be the true end of all things dalek?
1. Chapter 1- reunion

Prologue- introductions

This Fanfic is a sequel to my own one-shot story "the girl who can" and a story (based on another RP) by charmedMillie, called "the angels of Carlon" I would suggest reading angels of Carlon first

This fanfic is based on an RP by these people- Myself, the Stilinator, Flower getting' lady, charmedMillie, Pinetree13, thenerdwholivesnextdoor, maddyk Wolfbark

If you would like to get involved in the RP, there is a link in my bio. The more the merrier

Now for a summary of the OC's we have already met, or important new history for existing characters

Oswin Oswald- she escaped from the asylum by linking her own emergency temporal shift with the teleport the doctor used. She appeared on the daleks ship rather than the TARDIS. She stole a ship and has left the daleks, vowing to take them down, and hunting for the doctor, still in her Dalek appearance. She met the doctor once, in the angels of Carlon, but it was too early, being the 10th doctor and rose, so they parted ways. Oswin continues to search for the doctor and take down the daleks. –NOTE. This RP was done BEFORE snowmen, before the link between Oswin and Clara was clear

Athena white- this OC stowed onto the TARDIS shortly before the angels of Carlon. During the adventure, she learnt that her father was a human they met, who the doctor had saved from being converted into a weeping angel. He was then sent to the past, and became Athena's father. Part of her heritage means that Athena is immune to the angels and can turn angels back into humans if they were converted. The true extent of her angel heritage and what she can do as a result is unknown to everyone, even Oswin and the doctor. Athena decided to travel with Oswin, or R2 as she calls her, whom she had become friends with.

Elizabeth mills – part time lord, part human and the daughter of the doctor. She was left stranded on Carlon after a previous encounter with the weeping angels while she travelled with rose and the doctor. She re-connected with the doctor and rose on Carlon, along with meeting Athena and Oswin. She decided to leave the doctor, and travel in her own TARDIS, after trying to re-connect with her old friend and companion, olive.

And I think… that is all of the OC's who were mentioned in the other fanfic. On with the show!

CHAPTER 1- Reunion

Oswin opened the door. This was the penultimate stage... the last trip before she needed the doctor... Until the end began.

Oswin glided into the command room, unnoticed to the rest of the daleks. She took her position as the navigation controller as the Dalek ship reached the planet.

"Begin the attack" the supreme Dalek ordered. The Dalek ship began its attack on Telos. Oswin had hacked into the system and gained the location of the final base.

Now to destroy the ship before the attack succeeded. After disabling the weapons, Oswin opened a communication link to Dalek central command before aiming the ship at the planet.

"Explain this at once!" the supreme Dalek ordered.

"The plague strikes again, see you soon, command" Oswin said, before teleporting away to her cloaked ship.

On the ship, Athena was stood there, waiting. "So where next, how about Felspoon? Apparently they have mountains that sway in the wind. Sounds worth a look"

"Sounds like fun," Athena said looking at Oswin from her seat.

"Right... Felspoon. How did you sleep?" Oswin asked.

"Fine," Athena said rubbing her eyes. She had truthfully just gotten up not too long ago. She wanted to ask Oswin how her thing went but she knew Oswin wouldn't really answer. She would just say fine. This had become a regular occurrence now; Oswin would go on a mission just after Athena went to bed. After all, she didn't sleep. This had been a cause of several disagreements over the 5 months the 2 had travelled together.

Athena didn't mind Oswin going on the missions, but she was annoyed that Oswin refused to take her with. And Oswin refused to put Athena in danger like that.

"I'm hungry. We're out of food." Athena complained.

"Oh..." Oswin tended to forget about things like eating "anything specific you fancy? We could get some 31st century flopsitarts... Or something closer to your time... Pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good or McDonalds. How about getting to 2012 and I'll find a place to eat." Athena said.

"Sure... ill drop you off somewhere in Britain... Cardiff, maybe" Oswin said, lost in thought "and you can stock up a bit too while we are there" Oswin flew the ship through a wormhole to earth.

"Sounds good to me," Athena said with a smile as she waited for Oswin to find a place to land.

Oswin landed the ship "ok... Here we are in Cardiff... I think. I need to update the ships information banks so I will stay here... Plus this is only a couple of years after the crucible so I might cause a riot out there. Don't forget to take the phone with you" Oswin said.

"Okay got it," Athena said as she grabbed money and her phone. "See you later R2." Athena chuckled to herself at the nickname. When they had first met Athena had said Oswin looked like R2D2 and the name kind of stuck. Athena left the ship and started to walk around. She truthfully had no idea where she was. Never really been in modern day England before. Oswin had taken her back to the time of knights at her request.

"I am so totally lost," Athena said to herself as she ended up in a neighbourhood. She got out her cell phone and was planning on calling Oswin to see if she could get directions when she saw a blue police box outside one house. It looked different then the TARDIS but something drew her to it. She went to open the door and after a minute of playing with it the door unlocked. Athena smiled to herself as she saw the inside. After five months she was back in the TARDIS. "Hey there girl. I think you just like me and won't lock me out." Athena said as she walked up to the controls.

-DW-

"How hard is it to land in London?" Rory asked agitated, adding for his own bemused benefit: "I could DRIVE to London. You know, Cardiff is NOT London!"

"I know that NOW!" the Doctor responded in equal agitation, "I was just off by a few miles, that's all. Just be glad it wasn't a few years."

They had just faced the Gunslinger in Mercy, dropping the Ponds off home as per their request and he'd gotten a few coordinates wrong. He wasn't going to admit it, but it troubled him; he had landed the TARDIS in front of their lovely little London house a million times by now – had the coordinates practically in his memory – and he had landed in Cardiff. He had even walked them out of the TARDIS and to the front door of the house which should have been theirs when both the Ponds had coughed aloud then complained profusely. It had been a walk of confused shame back to the TARDIS, trying to stick up for himself while eagerly wanting to get back to his machine so as to find out what was wrong. The answer had been waiting for him.

Standing by the console, proud and so much more grown up, was Athena White – a girl whom had once saved an entire planet from Weeping Angels by pure chance. The Doctor remembered that she had snuck aboard the TARDIS, been discovered by Rose, had had an adventure then left with a Dalek. A friendly Dalek. A Dalek that the Doctor was sure he had met again more recently.

"Hey Doc, did you miss me?" Athena asked with a smirk.

Amy looked up, catching sight of the girl a few feet ahead of them. "Doctor, who's that?"

Athena waited as the doctor stared at her. It was getting annoying as the red head ask who she was. "Come on doctor. You can't not remember me. I mean saviour of Carlon. I also highly doubt too many other people have been a stowaway on the TARDIS." Athena looked at the red head. "Nina, right. Hey where's rose? I miss her."

"Uh, Doctor?" Rory's voice echoed in the Doctor mind as he stared blankly at the girl, Amy also questioning the girl as the Doctor steeled himself with a smile.

"Athena! Long-time no see, eh? I do hope you remember the whole concept of regeneration so this doesn't all freak you out – of course you do." He had run up to give her a squeeze before releasing her. "Where's Oswin?" he was sure Athena's Dalek and the Asylum Genius Dalek had to be the same one. It was that or he was about to receive odd looks from more than just two people…

"Oswin?" The name reminded Rory of someone, someone familiar, he turned to look at as just-as-confused Amy and mouth the words '_Soufflé Girl?_'

Athena smiled as the doctor finally reacted. "Hey doc missed you. R2 is still on the ship probably scanning for u. Oh she will be so jealous I found you." Athena laughed. "Of course I remember regeneration and seriously where's rose?" Athena looked  
around for her friend. She missed rose the most and then her stomach reminded her why she left the ship. "I'm starved. You got any food?"

"R2..." the Doctor mused, remembering, as if from a dream, Athena referencing the droid in their similar appearance to a Dalek, it seemed that it had become a sort-of nickname the way it was being used by the woman. Ignoring the Rose reference entirely - he'd get to that when the Ponds weren't around - he instantly moved around to Athena's side to look down at the married couple, he had his arm around Athena's shoulder. "Right Ponds, change of plan, slight delay in your return home - and I mean only slight!"

"Great..." Rory moaned, a little annoyed. He wanted to call his dad; he had meant to the night the Doctor had picked him up and a few odd texts really didn't cut it, despite Brian's joy that they were with the Doctor.

"Oi, no! Find Athena something to eat, I'm sure you've got some cash to spare Wonder Nurse and... What job are you on now, Amy? Never mind. Take her out, bond and I shall... well..." he planned on scanning for Oswin. He had to apologise for what had happened to her. Yes she had met his past self since becoming a Dalek but for him he had last left her to die on the Asylum, as a Dalek, away from home. There had to be something he could do to help.

Athena realized the doctor skipped the rose questioned and decided 2 bring it up later. "Sure thing," Athena said as she left the TARDIS with the two. She looked at the red head. "So it's Amy not Nina?"

"That... That was me" Rory confessed, "but it's Rory, not Nina, just to let you know and this is Amy - my wife" he grinned the red-head's way.

Athena very nearly started laughing. "You're Nina? That's just like r2, I mean Oswin," Athena said realizing they wouldn't get the nickname. "So how did you end up with the doctor?"

"A long story" Rory muttered, "Mainly Amy's - I just tag along, I suppose. How did you end up with Oswin? How did she survive the explosion of the Asylum?"

"You'd have to ask her about the explosion, but as for me I was with the doctor in his last regeneration. R2, I mean Oswin, showed up looking for him. Because of me we were able to save Carlon from the weeping angels and I left with Oswin." Athena said.

-DW-

Rose sighed heavily, pushing hair back from her eyes. It had been nearly a year since she'd been left in Bad Wolf Bay, with a broken heart and empty arms, as the holographic Doctor faded from sight. She kept thinking back to then, wishing that he'd been able to say what she thought he would. It was late nights at Torchwood, like this one, that always had her reminiscing. And when she started to remember, her chest would constrict and her lungs would feel like they were filled with lead.

"Rose?"

"Hmm...? Yeah, Mickey?"

Mickey, also a Torchwood employee, gestured to the dimension canon; it was a simple machine comprised of hundreds of wires, all wrapped around what looked like a metal cage. It simulated Vortex energy and was able to fling Rose across dimensions. Unfortunately, being very TARDIS-like, it also tended to throw her into random time periods, and even dimensions she'd never been to before. There was the one with no shrimp, the one where everyone had a light green tint to their skin, the one void of any people at all, and the one with a war-crazed Doctor that had never met Rose, and whose eyes burned as he advanced on her until the canon pulled her back last second.

She realized that Mickey was speaking. "... and you're sure it's a good idea for another trip?"

"Yeah, 'course I am." Rose said assuredly. Truthfully, she was exhausted. She'd been at it for so long, ever since the stars had begun to go out five months ago. So many trips, so much pain... her arms, hidden by a dark blue leather jacket, were littered with scars. The worst one was the jagged one across her back, from the mad Doctor. She had to tell herself over and over that he hadn't been _her_ Doctor; he'd been scared and alone.

Mickey shook his head at her. "You haven't slept in days."

"The stars are goin' out, Mickey, I think sleep can wait."

"You'll get hurt." his fingers traced lightly across her back, and she shuddered. "How can you know if you're in the right dimension, or if he's safe?"

"I'll... I'll just know." said Rose. "And I think maybe I'll get it right this time."

He looked like he wanted to protest, but allowed her to step into the cage, gun at the ready. "Be safe, yeah?"

"Yeah."

She closed her eyes, letting the dizzying feeling wash over her, buzzing and popping sounding around her head. Very suddenly, she was wrenched from the ground, body hanging for a split second in the Void before her legs buckled beneath her and she was crumpling on the felt like pavement. Gagging, she swallowed back the imminent feeling of nausea and glanced around.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tea and soufflé

SO sorry for the long wait.

CHAPTER 2

Tea and soufflé

Oswin scanned the earth, wondering if the doctor was around... The scan was positive! Oswin altered her own software so that rather than her Dalek voice, she used the voice she had when she was human "Chin boy, that had better be you this time!" Oswin sent as an audio message to the ship the timelord was on.

Watching the three wander back out of the TARDIS and immediately running around the console so as to scan for advanced technology when the telepathic speaker switched on, a voice calling through making the Doctor's hearts skip. "Soufflé Girl" he responded coyly, "Nice to hear you again; I see Athena is doing well..."

"Oh, she has been fantastic. No wonder you always have a companion. So, how long has it been? Does Nina still fancy me?"

"Well considering he never physically saw you he did well, but moved on. He and Amy are back together, lovely really. Thanks again for saving his life from the insane Daleks" the Doctor mused. "What is your location, I can materialise near you - what are you and Athena doing here anyway?"

"Looking for you, Athena needed some food, should be back soon, I'm sending my co-ordinates to you now. I hope I won't shock you as much this time" Oswin said

"Yeah, I sent them off to get some food so I could talk to you" the Doctor muttered, "And you won't now; I should have realised, remembered from before but of course - total screaming genius over there." He had found the location of her ship now and set course, pulling down the lever so the TARDIS dematerialised from its position only to materialise about a mile away in a large field, presumable a park.

"Well, come aboard" Oswin said "we can have a cup of tea and maybe some soufflé and catch up" Oswin joked

Laughing to himself as he ran out of the TARDIS and back onto the Kronos - the name re-establishing itself within his mind - he Doctor stopped face to eye-stalk with the Dalek Oswin and stopped. Memories of the Asylum instantly coming back as he bit his lip. He was meaning to say nice things, to joke about and have some fun maybe, instead the words came out before he could stop them: "What's it like in there... Are you still fighting them?"

"It's hard to explain. I know the world in my head isn't real, but it still feels it. And sort of. Athena has calmed them somehow; they used to come every night... But now it's more like once a month, more to remind me than anything. So, how are Liz and rose?"

Glad to hear that Athena had done her good, that there was a true meaning to his adventure with Athena, while also reminding himself that for her their last adventure together must have been on Carlon, the Doctor mused, "I haven't seen Lizzy in a long while and Rose... she's safe, in a parallel universe living with... well, she's perfectly fine anyway. I have Amy and Rory now, as you know, back in the early days of you being -" he waved an arm to indicate her Dalek shell. "So why are you here anyway?"

"What have you heard about the "plague" of the daleks?" Oswin said, hoping he knew a lot

"Well, since your little system wipe I've been keeping out of their tentacles so not very much - well, nothing actually" the Doctor confessed. "I doubt this is yet a new name for me - shame though, it's the first one that sort of actually suits me!"

"For a while now, a rogue Dalek, designated "the plague" has been destroying Dalek base planets, stealing information and ruining missions. Since the predator has disappeared from the Dalek memory, the plague is Dalek enemy number 1...guess who? A pattern has emerged in the attacks and now only 6 Dalek bases remain, all in the same area of space" Oswin explained "if the plague showed herself next to those planets, every single Dalek would go there to defend the area. The perfect chance to wipe them all out! But I can't do it alone, especially as I am recognisable as the plague as soon as I set foot on the planet and won't last 30 seconds. I need a team... A group of people who know Dalek, who can fight them. And the oncoming storm is the best place to start. Help me doctor" Oswin said

The Doctor couldn't believe his ears; he couldn't even believe how effective Oswin could be and when she had finished. The Doctor had to take it in a moment, grinning despite himself. "I knew you were a genius but the new Predator... Wow." He actually applauded a few claps before stopping himself, pulling himself together as he added up something in his head. "Twenty-first century England, the place where I seem to hang out most. Of course. We can wipe them out? Once and for all?" He thought back to the time of fire and death. Timelord after Timelord wiped out in seconds by Daleks only to be resurrected and killed again in more extraordinary and revolting ways. He didn't believe in avenging, not anymore, he just wanted to keep in the background now, but the urge to finish the job, finally, was too much. "A crack team you say?" he asked finally, his voice quiet, arms folded. "I think i know a few specialists..."

"Yes, we can do it... At the rate the daleks are growing, this may be the only chance." Oswin said "it will be hard and dangerous... But I can get an army together, distract the Dalek while a dozen people destroy their last bases and then using the resources on Skaro, and kill them all. Saving billions of lives or more and removing the most evil race of all time. Are you in?"

"There's a Progenerator Device; it created the new Paradigm of Dalek, which you would know of course - they must have it stored somewhere on their main base planet. If we could get to that and destroy it then we'd have a chance of beating them before they reproduce" the Doctor stated in one breath, nodding to himself, "We need the Ponds, all three of them. Shame they wanted to go back home but what's one more adventure? I wonder if they've finished their meal. Oh, it means I'll have to go to Stormcage too, pick up the Wife. I wonder who else we could have..." The Doctor was in. Even if he didn't say it outright.

"Right, Ill phone Athena, let her know we have met up, and then we can go... On second thoughts, Is it wise me coming when you get your people? I am a Dalek on the outside. And I think I would have more chance recruiting people like the cybers if you weren't about" Oswin said, phoning Athena through the Kronos

"That is true. We need to rendezvous after collecting as many allies as possible" the Doctor mused, looking Oswin up and down. If only there was a way to humanize her appearance again...

DWDWDW

"The one that called you Nina?" Amy questioned. "She was... Doctor, she's a Dalek?" The voice she'd heard-and argued with-was not that of a Dalek. Amy had been certain of it, even though the nanobots had made her see other Daleks as human. Still, she thought that the Doctor or Rory would have noticed if Oswin's voice was human. "I don't understand."

"The Doctor explained it. Sort of. The Daleks did a 'full conversion' of her, instead of Daleking her up she became Dalek, but her mind was too strong even for them and she kind of survived the process by remaining herself even though she was a Dalek..." Rory's voice faltered as he tried to get his head around it too. "To be honest I didn't understand it either. She sounded Human enough." There was a flash of light, like lightning only resonating from the ground, close to and without the necessary ear-splitting bang. Nevertheless Rory still jumped. Grabbing Amy he looked to the figure whom was crouched Terminator-style (although with clothes) near them and blinked a questioning look as Athena seemed to recognise the figure and ran to her, calling the name 'Rose'.

Rose blinked, focusing her vision on Athena. "You're... real?" She was afraid that if she moved she might be sick.

"It's rose," Athena said. "Are you okay? I asked the doctor about you but he avoided the question."

Rose gasped. "Yeah, I... I think so. Little sick, is all. He avoided the question? Oh, of course, Bad Wolf Bay." She bit her lip to keep from crying. "Where is he, can I see him?" The thought of seeing him again, being swept into his arms, seeing those huge brown eyes again; it was enough to get her on her feet, even if she was walking rather drunkenly. Side effect of too much travel across the Void. She made a determined beeline for the TARDIS, pushing the familiar doors open.

"Wait a minute... Rose? What's happening here?" Rory asked. The question was addressed to anyone present.

Amy glanced to her husband. "I don't know who Rose is. I don't think the Doctor's ever mentioned her, do you?"

Athena looked. "Rose was with the doctor when I met him" Athena watched as the TARDIS disappeared before rose could get in. "Rose, I missed u." She called out.

Rose, regaining her bearings, turned to Athena and gave her a genuine smile. She ran to her, enveloping her in a bear hug. "I missed you too! Never saw you after the angels."

Athena hugged Rose back. This was the only human who ever cared about her enough to hold her while she cried. "Yeah, I know. It's been a while. I've been looking forward to seeing you again." As they parted Athena said "by the way this is Amy and Rory. They were with the doctor when I found the TARDIS again. We're going to go get something to eat. Come join. Please."

Rory moaned as he heard the TARDIS dematerialise from behind them, he and Amy keeping back on conversation between the blond and Athena. He was wondering whether it would be better just to get to the train station and get back to London and their life that way, he had his wallet on him after all, but the look of unadulterated adventure reignited in Amy's eyes told him otherwise as Rose addressed them, talking about a Void which Rory wondered was linked to the Vortex, he didn't say anything as he shrugged. He didn't even know where there were any places to eat - he'd never been to Cardiff before. True he had been to so many different and exotic worlds but never Cardiff. Odd that.

Rose was reluctant to let go, but at last she did. "I thought I never would-" her voice caught as she realized Athena didn't know about Canary Wharf. "But you don't know, do you?" she turned to Amy and Rory. "Hello, it's great to meet you, really. As for food, I'm not sure if eating is the best thing right now-jumping through the Void tends to kill any appetite-but I'll keep you company. I mean, the TARDIS isn't here anymore."

"Yay," Athena said putting an arm around Rose as they walked. "I have so many stories to tell you. The last five months with R2 have been amazing. She brought me to see so many things, but what happened with you? Why weren't you with the Doctor and how did you just appear in front of me. What's the void? Am I asking way too many questions?"

Rose shook her head, laughing at Athena's rapid-fire questions. She hadn't laughed in so long. "No, it's okay." when they stepped inside a little cafe nearby, she added, "It's complicated."

Amy and Rory made up the rear, confusedly listening to the conversation between Athena and Rose. They settled themselves in a booth, opposite the two girls.

"But what'd you ask first? Where'd I go?" Rose had no idea how to explain.

"I think it was what happened to you and why you weren't with the doctor," Athena said as she looked at the menu.

Well..." Rose trailed off. She twisted her hands nervously in her lap. "There was a battle; the battle of Canary Wharf. It was Daleks versus Cybermen-basically them screaming DELETE and EXTERMINATE at each other-" she managed a little laugh, "But they were destroying the world. The Doctor found a way to send them into the Void. Y'know, the stuff between dimensions. Anything that had been through it before would be pulled in. He wanted to send me back to the other dimension, what he call Pete's world, because my dad is alive there but my mum isn't. Mum and Mickey went across, but I stayed with him."

She drew a deep breath. It was almost over, she just had to get to the worst part and then she could stop. "We were hanging onto these clamps to keep from being dragged in, but I had to reset a lever-long story-and I got dragged in. Pete saved me last minute, the gap between the two worlds closed, and we were on different sides. He came to see me, projecting his image through a crack in the dimensions." he voice became thick with emotion. "He... he almost said something to me. But then he was gone. And a few months ago the stars began goin' out, and the walls between worlds started to crumble. I keep trying to get to him, but I've only just succeeded."

"The stars going out?" Rory's ears perked up at this, "That sounds... creepy." Just at that moment a waitress came over for their orders, they placed them and Rory realised he'd have to pay. Wonderful.

"Yeah." Amy agreed. "I remember something like that, a long time ago... but I think it was different." She thought of her muddled memories from when she'd forgotten the Doctor.

Rose shrugged. "I guess. I mean, it broke down barriers between the worlds, so..."

Athena looked at rose shocked. "That's a lot. Wow, I knew being with the doctor was an adventure but that was something." Athena said as their food came and she started to eat. "By the way Rory i do have some money." Athena reached into her pocket looking for the money she had taken from the ship.

"I miss him." Rose admitted, biting back the tears. "Every day, there's a huge hole and nothing fills it." She shook her head, snapping out of it. This wasn't the time to get emotional. Clearly the Doctor had other friends, ones described by Oswin. He was happy. Maybe he'd moved on from what he'd meant to say. Either way, she might be able to see him, a safe him, and that would have to be good enough.

Amy laughed at Rory's expression of relief.

Athena took the money out of her pocket and handed it to Rory. "Here not very good with English money system being American and all. Don't really know how much it is." Athena said before looking at rose. "Yeah, I've missed you and the doctor too, but I've been traveling with R2 and having a good time, that is when she's not ditching me sleeping in the Kronos while she's killing daleks. I got to see so many things. "Athena paused not knowing if she wanted to tell Rose this."Even saw him again." Athena said hoping rose would know who "him" was.

"Zeus?" Rose asked, voice lowering. She remembered their tearful conversation in the library, so long ago. "What... did you talk to him?"

Amy watched the two, wondering if they meant the actual Zeus, the Greek one. Knowing the Doctor is was very possible.

"Yeah Zeus," Athena said. "Not much. He was old, really old. He lived a long life, but never had any family or anything. He was on his death dead when R2 brought me to him. I was the only one there. He said he was sorry to me. That he left because he wanted to try and find a way home and when he realized that was impossible he just found a place to live. Said he tried to contact me a few times after he was sure I would have already left for Carlon but of course I never went back. He gave up and lived his life. I sat with him until he died." Athena looked at her place playing with the last of the food on it as she recounted the story tears almost falling from her eyes.

"Oh, Athena," Rose said, heart welling with sympathy. She drew the girl into her arms. "It's good that you stayed with him." She whispered. "That you were there. It meant a lot to him, I know it."

"Yeah I guess it did." Athena said. "He kept mumbling he was sorry and that he was happy to see me again. Wanted me to go back to Carlon and give his family a message. I never did. I mean Zeus is one thing but how do I talk to them. Didn't really give me any answer but I guess I don't hate the guy anymore. I mean he is my father." Amy and Rory gave her a look. "Yes Zeus is my father and my name is Athena."

"Ummm..." Amy ventured nervously. "So are you a Greek goddess?"

Athena gave Amy a look. "No... Well yes," Athena said with a laugh. "Named after a Greek goddess, and when me and R2 went to Athens. I became the person behind the stories. But I'm not actually a goddess. Although I guess I do have superpowers." She gave Rose a smile as she said this hoping Rose would get the joke.

Rory remained silent, as did Amy as the two of them suddenly felt out of place. It reminded Rory of the days when Amy had been dating Jeff back in high school before Mels - who was really his daughter; he was still getting his head around it - revealed Rory's liking for the redhead. He had still hung around Amy's place, even with the bulky teen about and felt so out of place that he wanted to leave but just couldn't. All the time Mels giving in a Look he didn't want to interpret.

Counting out the money on the table while the waitress sorted out their orders, he was shocked to find over five hundred pounds alone; more than enough for the meal. Who knew how much Athena and Oswin the Daleked Human had on their ship. He looked up at Amy across from him with a raised eyebrow, mouthing the amount of money to her in shock just as the waitress return with three plates for Athena, Amy and himself. He quickly swept the cash off the woodwork.

"Oh, definitely. Power over angels." Rose agreed, being vague enough that Amy and Rory didn't get it. "Very Greek goddess-like."

"He's over a thousand years old" Rory stated, "And we're only twenty seven - he has to have had others before us, like, you know he knew River before us" he placed his hand on Amy's in front of him before they started their meal, trying to remain vague as to their daughter while comforting for the fact that the Doctor wasn't just _her_ Raggedy Man

"Okay..." Was Amy's only response. "But this does prove something he did have other people. He's never mentioned it, but he has travelled with companions before." aside, to Rory, she grinned at his consternation over the price of the food.

"Yeah, very Greek goddess like," Athena agreed with a laugh as she knew Rory and Amy had no idea what they were talking about. It was kind of fun.

Amy sighed, resting her head on Rory's as Rose and Athena shared conspiratorial grins with each other. She'd always thought that before her, the Doctor had been alone. She supposed that was ridiculous to assume. Over a thousand years old and no friend until her? Preposterous. Besides, he'd been married once, as she could remember him mentioning children. "That's true." she said at last, to Rory. "But where do you think he went? It's odd... maybe he just expected us to get to London by ourselves."

"No, he had something to do. I was wondering if we should hitch it back to London anyway but..." Rory eyed Rose and Athena. He was basically telling Amy: 'How would the Doctor treat old friends - how had he left them? Did he WANT them around anymore?' They were needed to keep the new Doctor, their Doctor calm and happy

"I think he went to find R2 which means he's not far." Athena told the two.

"We'll stay a bit longer." Amy concluded. Whoever Rose was, she had to be important to the Doctor. She spoke of him in the way someone hopelessly in love would-granted, the Doctor might not return those feelings, but he cared so much. "He'll need us. He always needs us" Amy decided as Athena's phone started ringing. She answered it

"I've got in contact with the doctor" Oswin said, over the phone "we need you, and Amy and Nina back at the Kronos." Oswin couldn't help but get excited. This was it. What she had been working for!

"R2?" Rory asked through a mouth of omelette, looking to Rose and Amy and swallowing hard. "Take it that's... Oswin?"

"Sure thing and we'll be bringing another friend of the doctors with us," Athena said looking at Rose with a smile before hanging up. "Let this be a surprise." She said with a smile. "Did you pay yet Rory? Was that enough money because I might have more? And yes that is Oswin. My nickname for her."

"Oh, like those movies you made me watch, with the little teddy bear things." Amy said suddenly. 'That's a clever nickname for a Dalek."

Rose nodded at Athena, stomach constricting. Was she really ready to see him again?

"R2D2" Rory grinned at her, the Geek within trying to force its way out as he subdued it with a simple, "Star Wars. I approve. I'll pay at the end and more than enough money. I'll give you the change."

"Yeah," Athena said with a smile. "When I first met Oswin I think I said something like 'oh cool a robot that looks like R2D2.' didn't know what a Dalek was then and Rose kind of pulled me like its running time. Although at the times rose didn't know R2 was nice. Don't worry about the change. There's a ton more money in the ship. You guys keep it." Athena said as she finished off her plate of food.

"Well kind Daleks are few and far between" Rory mused as he thought to the Stone Dalek in the museum and their most recent adventure on the Asylum. "Just as long as they don't start asking you to save them from music, you'll be alright."

"Save from music?" Athena asked. "No wait I don't want to know. we've have so many long stories and some of them have been so sad. they're not the fun running from knights or being put on trail for being a witch stories."

"So, is he coming back now?" Rose asked. "Because his landing and accuracy aren't always the best..."

"No we're going to go meet him. Both the doctor and R2 are at the Kronos." Athena said.

"Oswin's ship?" Rose clarified. "Wow, I haven't seen that in forever."

"I've lived on it the last few months. Been a good home. Much better than anything my parents back in LA gave me," Athena said and then shook her head. She didn't want to think about them. "Well if we're done we might as well go."

"She got herself a ship? She was clever but... Well i suppose we shouldn't keep them waiting, you know how restless the Doctor can get" he wiggled his eyebrows at his wife before rising, sidling past Athena and going up to the counter. Moments later he returned. "Okay, meal's paid for, we can leave when we want." He wasn't hungry even when he'd gotten the omelette, so there was no point in finishing it.

"Yeah I'm done," Athena said as she got up. "Um..." Athena looked around. "i think we have a bit of a problem though."

Rose got up hurriedly, excited but still so very nervous. "So where's the Kronos, then?"

"That's the problem," Athena said. "I was kind of wondering and got lost and found the TARDIS. Actually, somehow I'm drawn to that thing. I mean I always end up on it, and can find other TARDIS'S. Maybe it's because of the angel thing." Athena stopped. "Well anyway I'm kind of not too sure how to get back."

"You're drawn to the TARDIS?" Rory faulted, in all his years with the Doctor noone had ever been like that, not even Melody and she was PART of the TARDIS. "But hang on" they were leaving the cafe now, Rory somehow having found himself at the front of the group, "didn't we kind of establish that the Doctor's with Oswin? I mean, most likely place to go when he realised she was about" he looked to Amy for reassurance as he addressed Athena; "Couldn't you just close your try and find the TARDIS

"yea, probably," Athena said, focussing and feel drawn to something and started to walk. It was the same tug she had felt when a TARDIS had been about before, though the Kronos seemed to block her from sensing them inside

"Angels..." Amy murmured, vaguely remembering something like that before. It had been before Rory traveled with them, hadn't it? "Wait. Weeping Angels?"

Rose cast her a nervous look. "No...?"

Athena kept walking pretty sure she was going 2 end up at the TARDIS soon she heard Amy's comment but decided not to say anything and let rose take care of it.

"No. No! You're a Weeping Angel? Or... part angel? How? They can't... can they?" Amy was talking so fast that it was hard to keep up. "I mean, they're stone unless you can't see them."

"It's a long story that we really don't need to get into." Rose said, quickening her pace and trying to catch up with Athena.

Amy didn't give up that easily. "Can angels become people? Can they move without the blinking thing now?"

Athena stopped and turned around to look at Amy. Rose was next to her. She didn't want Amy to hate her because of this. She kind of liked the red head. "Please tell me this doesn't freak you out too much. Please," Athena said looking at the red head.

"Oh, I didn't mean it to sound like that!" Amy said at once. "I just had no idea that someone so human could be part angel. I mean... you can't do that back-in-time thing, right?"

"No," Athena said a bit relieved. "I can't do that. I can't be turned into a full angel or sent back in time, I can turn angels and people being turned into angels back into humans, and i'm apparently a TARDIS bloodhound. That's it."

"Speaking of which, can you feel it?" Rose asked her. "The TARDIS, I mean."

"Every time I got near the TARDIS i could feel something just pulling me in. It's why i noticed the TARDIS that day back in LA and why I didn't just walk past it today. It's not far," Athena told Rose as she continued to walk.

Rose nodded mutely

Athena continued to walk , distracted by sensing the TARDIS, Almost ignoring everyone, well besides Rose. Rose had apparently decided to put a hand on Athena arm and anytime she got too close to walking into something, probably a car, Rose would pull her back. Then Athena stopped walking and when she opened her eyes and noticed she was right in from of the TARDIS. The Kronos wasn't far away. She smiled at the three behind her and then ran on to the Kronos. "R2 next time you want to find the doctor just send me to a city and have me walk around. Chances are I'll find the TARDIS." Athena turned to look at the doctor. "We have a surprise for you doc..." Athena said with a smile


End file.
